


First March

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, olympic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had all made it, after four long years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First March

Gavin bounced on the balls of his feet, playing with his hat while they waiting their turn.

 

“Can you believe it? We’re finally here! It’s happening!” he exclaimed. In front of him, Geoff laughed and reached over to Gavin with his free hand, precariously balancing the USA flag in the strap provided and with the other hand.

 

“For you maybe it’s the first time. Some of us are profession Olympians.” he boasted. He squeezed Gavin’s hand before dropping it quickly. He turned around as the country in front of them was announced, Slovenia.  

 

“Remember,” Geoff started to say, but was interrupted by Ray, who was perched on Ryan’s shoulders with his camera already out.

 

“Conceal, don’t feel. Don’t let it show.” he teased. Ryan’s laughter bounced him about and he held on tighter.

 

“Smart ass. But yes. This is Sochi, Russia. You know their thoughts on homosexuals. I don’t want to lose any of you.” Geoff finished, his voice fading off at the end. Jack put his hand on his shoulder in comfort.

 

“We’ll be okay Geoff.” He said, offering a smile.

 

“What the hell is up with their outfits anyway?” Michael attempted to lighten the mood, motioning to the people in front that were turning the corner now, “Couldn’t they fucking decide on a colour for the sleeves? Why have on green and one blue.”  The other athletes near by all laughed.

 

“Can’t say much about them you know. I mean, have you seen what we’re wearing?” Dan joked from beside Joel.

 

“Here we go!” Griffon said as the commentators announced their country, interrupting the response Ryan was about to say about their outfits.

 

“États-Unis d’Amérique. United States of America. Соединенные Штаты Америки.”

 

Geoff followed the lady that indicated them and cheers echoed from the stadium. Grins erupted from all their faces as they saw the thousands upon thousands of people standing and cheering.

 

“Fucking hell! Look at all this guys!” Michael shouted over everyone, holding his camera high above his head. Jack too was recording, but more focused on the faces of his boys rather than the crowd. Ray from his perch on Ryan, whooped and cheered, waving his arms around. Once they rounded the corner, Gavin caught sight of the Russians on the side dancing and thought it was a good idea to copy them.

 

“Look guys! I’m a dancing marshmallow!” he teased, trying to get down their movement. It didn’t take long for him to fail and fall over, Michael laughing and reached down to pick him up. They held hands for longer than necessary, but that was okay.

 

They were here. After four years of training, all six of them had made it to the Olympics. It was just a matter of time before they got home where they could celebrate truly any medals they might win.

  
And they would win.


End file.
